<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Солнце и Луна by Zola_116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506177">Солнце и Луна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116'>Zola_116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, circa 1877, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Много лет спустя Артур сказал, что он созданы друг для друга. И даже не представлял, насколько был прав.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Солнце и Луна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081994">Daytime Moon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>До встречи с Аннабель, до встречи с Бесси, даже до встречи с Артуром – были только Датч и Хозия.</p><p>В 1877 году, в городе Кеттеринг, штат Огайо, поздняя зима встретилась с ранней весной.</p><p>Датч сказал, что у них на двоих одно будущее. Хозия ответил улыбкой, сияющей, как послеполуденное солнце, улыбнулся так, словно не мог и представить себе, что всё обернётся по-другому.</p><p>Датч всегда ощущал в себе жажду мести миру, который задолжал ему так много. Он верил, что в этом мире есть добро, но его не найти, если не искать. И он искал, заглядывал в каждый угол, веря, что, может быть, в мире существует не только уродство, но и красота. Может быть, именно Хозия научил его верить в это. В то, что мир не делится на чёрное и белое, что между злодейством и праведностью всегда есть тонкая серая линия.</p><p>И в то же время в Хозии было столько любви, что у Датча захватывало дыхание. Столько страсти и столько милосердия, что иногда Датч задумывался: может, мир – это вовсе не сгусток зла? Как что-то жестокое может существовать в том же мире, где есть Хозия Мэтьюс?</p><p>Если Датч был подобен Луне, то Хозия – Солнцу.</p><p>За ночь до того, как они планировали отправиться в Кеттеринг, они разбили лагерь в паре миль от города. Хозия сидел на бревне перед огнём, вытянув ноги, его волосы казались почти золотыми в тёплом сиянии.</p><p>Датч не мог не восхищаться им.</p><p>Когда они разбивали лагерь, Хозия всегда читал, иногда вслух, и Датч мог слушать его бесконечно, словно голос Хозии был единственным звуком на всей планете.</p><p>В ту ночь Датч поцеловал его, как уже целовал много раз. Сперва у огня, пока книга Хозии всё ещё покоилась у него на коленях, совершенно забытая. Потом – в их палатке.</p><p>Хозия сказал Датчу, что когда-то хотел стать комедиантом, одним из тех знаменитых артистов, которые выступают в Сен-Дени. На это Датч ответил, что и у него есть мечты, но все они неполны без Хозии рядом с ним. И Хозия улыбнулся ему снова, легко, но уверенно, той же весёлой насмешливой улыбкой, которой он всегда одаривал Датча в ответ на подобные романтические слова. О, если бы он только знал, как много эти слова на самом деле значили для Датча, какой глубокий смысл он вкладывал в них.</p><p>На другой день они поднялись с первыми лучами солнца и отправились в город.</p><p>*</p><p>Им удалось вытянуть три сотни долларов из карманов доверчивых обитателей Кеттеринга, штат Огайо – тут-то их и схватил шериф. Фальшивая «Португальская судоходная компания» лопнула в тот момент, когда их втащили в тесный офис шерифа и заперли в двух одиночных камерах друг напротив друга.</p><p>- Вам бы не помешало быть поумнее, мальчики, - сказал шериф, усаживаясь за деревянный стол – ноги задраны на столешницу, глаза ни на миг не отрываются от двух заключённых.</p><p>Датч сидит на своей койке – узкая, маленькая, она занимает собой почти всё пространство камеры – и смотрит на Хозию. Он всё ещё на пике адреналина. Его ноги нетерпеливо постукивают по полу. Мысли проносятся в голове со скоростью миллион миль в секунду.</p><p>Хозия смотрит на Датча в ответ, в его лице, точно в зеркале, повторяется то же самое хмурое выражение, пальцы переплетены на коленях. Он выглядит задумчивым – но не напряжённым. Не таким, как Датч. Они смотрят друг на друга, будто разговаривают, не произнося ни слова. А может, они и на самом деле это делают – будь это так, Датч бы ни капли не удивился, чёрт возьми.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут или несколько часов Хозия вытягивает из кармана припрятанную пачку денег. Кивком показывает Датчу, что он знает, что делать. Датч наблюдает за тем, как Хозия протягивает шерифу сотню долларов – свою долю от сегодняшней выручки. Он само очарование: широкая улыбка, сладкий как мёд голос. Так что шериф принимает его предложение. Пальцы пересчитывают деньги; запихивают их в задний карман; отпирают ключом камеру Хозии, затем камеру Датча.</p><p>Шериф приказывает им убираться из города, и без глупостей. И тут же сам проявляет глупость – поворачивается к ним спиной. В следующую секунду Хозия толкает его на пол, и Датч не задерживается с помощью. Он хватает верёвку и связывает шерифа, пока Хозия аккуратно вытягивает обратно деньги из его заднего кармана.</p><p>А потом – они оба свободны. Снова. И скачут милю за милей, пока солнце не опускается к западу, пока перед ними не появляется другой городок и салун, где можно отпраздновать удачный день.</p><p>Несколько шотов виски, и земля начинает уплывать у Датча из-под ног. Вообще-то обычно он не позволяет себе многого – разве что чуть-чуть, притупить чувства – но чёрт побери, сегодня они победили! Так почему бы нет? Хозия выпил не меньше, и его смех искрится радостью, и Датч в жизни не слышал ничего более приятного.</p><p>Где-то посреди ночи Хозия выводит его наружу. Тёплая рука на плече подталкивает Датча вперёд. Едва они оказываются позади салуна, Хозия прижимает его к кирпичной стене, его губы впиваются в губы Датча.</p><p>Агрессивный напор быстро исчезает, на смену ему приходят нежные прикосновения, ласковые поцелуи. Тепло, так тепло… и теплее всего взгляд, который Хозия дарит ему между поцелуями, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. Словно Датч – единственный, кого Хозия когда-либо любил, единственный, до кого ему есть дело. Сила этого взгляда такова, что Датч не может этого вынести, ещё немного – и он умрёт здесь, под стеной этого дерьмового салуна… но рука Хозии вновь ложится ему на шею, а его губы прижимаются к губам Датча. Он – всё, о чем Датч может думать в этот момент.</p><p>Хозия говорит Датчу, что он любит его, слова едва различимы сквозь поцелуй, но Датч немедленно признаётся в том же, стонет эти слова, точно в каком-то отчаянном состязании признаний, потому что господи боже, он любит Хозию. Любит, как Хозия наклоняет голову, не размыкая поцелуй, любит его руки на своём теле – одна трепещет в его волосах, другая легко обхватывает за талию.</p><p>Датч любит Хозию. И будет любить его до самого конца.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>